witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of the Frying Pan, into the Fire
Out of the Frying Pan, into the Fire is a treasure hunt quest in . Walkthrough To start, head to the abandoned village of Mowshurst and look for a cellar door, making sure to kill off any ghouls along the way. Use Aard, then head down to find a dead body on a bed. Loot the corpse for a key and note, making sure to read the note to start the quest. Now head out to the other side of the village where some haystacks are and look behind the one slightly higher up to find a half hidden chest in it. Loot it to complete the quest. Journal entry : While passing through a burned-down village, Geralt came across a body. After indulging in his bizarre habit of searching every rotting corpse that crosses his path, he found the departed individual had been carrying a set of notes written in a very unsteady hand. Figuring these might be the dying man's last words, Geralt decided to read them closely... Soldiers have come. Whether ours or there's - don't know. Don't really matter anymore. I heard them riding down the road. Hid. Nailed the door shut. Maybe they won't get in. : They spent the whole night killing and raping. I saw it all through the cracks in the wall. Bit my finger to the bone trying to keep from screaming. Don't know if anyone else managed to hide. Maybe not. I saw them drag Antosh out. He had hid in the fields, next to the haystack where he'd stashed his things. They flailed him. : They've heard me. Know I'm in here. I didn't open up when they pounded. I thought they'd burn me out, just like they did those who hid in the granary. Then they got on their horses, rode off. Quiet, now. All I can hear's the flies circling the bodies. : I tried to knock open the door. Open the window. Dig myself out. Make a hole in the wall or the roof. Nothing doing. : '' I heard people who come to rob corpses. Don't know of what, all's left is soiled shirts and foot wrappings. I called for help. They didn't answer. Only ones who'll come now are the ghouls.'' : Sadly, the author of these notes, whoever he was, had quite accurately predicted his own future. Since his writing stated everyone but he had died, their was no heir left alive to collect the man's fortune. Geralt thus took it for himself. After all, he reasoned, he would make better use of it than the ghouls. Objectives * Read the notes you found. * Search the dead man's hiding place using your Witcher Senses. Bugs * Despite being in Velen, in the quest log this quest is labeled as being in Novigrad. Trivia * The title is in reference to an English idiom "out of the frying pan and into the fire" meaning to go from a bad situation to a worse one. ru:Из огня в полымя Category:The Witcher 3 treasure hunts